Crimson Kiss
by Lucifina BloodRavyn
Summary: A glint of crimson passed over her eyes as she brought his pulsing neck to her mouth, her razor sharp fangs sinking easily into his thin, vulnerable flesh. Warm blood quickly secreted from the wound and she drank her full, draining the man of his life.
1. Prologue: The Hunt

**Lucifina:**For those of you who have read my other story 'Dark Daughter' I will not be giving up on that fanfic. This is just something I started writing and found I really liked it. Thanks, also,to my Beta, **Secret-punk-rocker**. Check out her stories...their AWESOME!

**Disclaimer:** Seeing as how I made up this whole thing I can definitely say I own it all! MUAHAHAHA!

* * *

Prologue: The Hunt 

_The hunt was what she enjoyed most about the night. The feel of the cold wind against her pale white skin as she flitted through the darkness, her long black hair flowing behind her. The scent of the human she tracked filled her senses as her black eyes pierced through thenight like a knife, seeking out every detail perfectly. Her muscles were tight with apprehention and her toned slender figure flowed like liquid. She never lost breath. She loved to play with the human she hunted, always staying one length behind, just so they knew she was there. She grinned as she fell back, her victim glancing around wildly. The man stopped and turned, feeling slightly secure. With a grin like the devil, she lunged forward with a burst of speed and grabbed him by the neck with claws that were normal nails a moment ago. A glint of crimson passed over her eyes as she brought his pulsing neck to her mouth, her razor sharp fangs sinking easily into his thin, vulnerable flesh. Warm blood quickly secreted from the wound and she drank her full, draining the man of his life. She pulled away from his neck, dropping the lifeless form from her clawed hands with a heavy thud. Leaving him in the alley alone, her body shimmered and dissolved, becoming a faint crystal mist and streaming into the night air. The droplets beaded and collected, connecting and forming a large raven. This was her favored form and she used it quite often. With newly acquired wings she glided through the midnight skies, a smile upon her feathered face and a glint in her onyx eyes._

* * *

**Lucifina: **So...Did ya like it? If so...review!

...Ooooh...Im drinking Blueberry Iced Tea...with lots of sugar...YUMMM!


	2. Chapter 1: The Dungeon

**Lucifina: Hello! Well not many people reviewed the first installment of this little fic, but I suddenly got the gumption to write a second chapter so, enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I own Ravyn, Dezi, and _Poison_. Everything else of _In the Forest of the Night_ belong to Amelia Atwater Rhodes, the uberest vampire fiction writer EVER! **

**xXx **

**Chapter Two: _The Dungeon_ **

_The Dungeon_ was already packed with gyrating figures in black as Ravyn strolled inside. Her midnight attire only accentuated her pale complexion, giving her an ethereal sort of beauty, and she moved easily through the crowd on her way to the bar. She didn't much care for dancing. Drinking, however, was definitely her forte.

Without reservation she boldly leaned over the bar and extracted a black bottle from under the counter. This particular drink was only found in certain parts of the underground, The Dungeon being one of the only clubs in the city audacious enough to stock it.

"_Poison_," A husky male voice remarked as she leaned back from the bar. "How appropriate."

Ravyn smirked as the man finished his thought. "Indeed," She agreed, turning to face the speaker. Dark eyes gazed at her from behind a thin veil of onyx locks and she could tell he was definitely well toned in the abs department, from the way she could practically name every muscle in his torso through his fishnet top. So as to not give away the fact she was staring, she quickly met his gorgeous black eyes.

"You know the drink." She stated, glancing momentarily at the bottle. The only decal on the black glass was the insignia of the creator: A blood red tarantula.

"I drink nothing else," He told her, boldly taking the bottle from her hands and taking a deep swig.

Ravyn smirked approvingly at the fact he neither flinched nor choked on the liquid as it passed thickly through his esophagus.

He passed the bottle back to her and she took a drink mirroring his own. The acidic liquid would burn the chest of any lightweight consumer, but she knew how to handle her liquor.

"I like it rough." She told him as she leaned back on her elbows against the bar, the bottle hanging loosely from her fingertips.

He grinned at her. "Do you now." He stepped forward and placed one hand on the edge of the bar, close to her waist. The distance between them had thinned rapidly and Ravyn could feel his hot breath on her neck as he reached his other hand around her waist and closed the space between them.

**xXx **

It was nearly four in the morning when Ravyn finally returned to her dark apartment. Her cat, Dezi, mewed at her from the table by the door where she dropped her keys.

"Not now, Dez." Ravyn moaned as she pressed a hand to her head.

_'You know, no matter how many meaningless men you hook up with, you can never heal the pain of the past.' _

"Be silent, demon." Ravyn spat.

_'You're only bitter because I speak the truth, mistress.'_

"Silence!" Ravyn snarled.

Where the feline was, a dark-skinned young woman now stood. Her long dark-brown hair fell in straight waves to her mid-back and she regarded her _mistress_ with tolerant eyes.

"You cannot order me around, Ravyn. I know what lies in your heart. The only person you can lie to in this room is yourself."

Ravyn shut her eyes tight.

"You cannot tune me out, either." Dezi smirked, sensing the woman's thoughts.

"Why can't I just leave you on the side of the highway with the other strays?" Ravyn muttered bitterly.

Dezi smirked, dark eyes glinting wickedly. "You're a cat-lover."

Ravyn's eyes narrowed. "Damn it all."

**xEndx**

**Lucifina: So! Yeah. Not much of a "cliffie" but hey. You'll live, wont you? Anywho… REVIEW! And the third installment might arrive sooner than the second… (I'm the worst at updates… Get over it!)**


End file.
